


Just a Dream

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, F/M, Frustration, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a dream about the Doctor and tries to escape from it.... Only to run into the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

Rose had nodded off about three times on the jump seat, trying to stay awake after their last imprisonment in a jail cell on Mars.  She wasn't afraid to fall asleep, the jail had actually been rather nice, by the standards of jail cells, that was.  Very posh.  A whole bed, even if it was a twin size.

The Doctor glanced over at her, watching her blink hard to wake herself up.  He smiled fondly at her.  "Bedtime," he announced.

"No, no, m'fine," Rose waved him off.  "I can stay awake for a bit more.  It's only..."

"Midnight," the Doctor replied, his lip twitching.  "It's midnight, Rose."

Rose quirked an eyebrow.  "Right.  Still, I've stayed up later."

"Not tonight you don't!"  The Doctor announced.  He walked over to Rose and held out a hand.  "There's somewhere I want to take you tomorrow and you'll want to be rested." 

She sighed heavily and slid her hand into his, interlocking their fingers.  "Alright."  She decided it wasn't something to fight over.  The most they'd do before they went to bed would be to have a cup of tea, anyway. 

He walked her all the way to her bedroom door and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  "Goodnight, Rose," he said shortly before walking back down the hallway, hands firmly in his pockets.

Rose furrowed her brows and watched him go.  That was odd.  On occasion, when he walked her to her room, they'd talk for a bit, with Rose leaning against the door and fighting not to invite him in with her. 

She sighed and shrugged before entering her room, trying to just ignore it.  Her shower was quick and she climbed into bed, still thinking of why the Doctor had left her so quickly.  That was fine, she supposed.  He could do what he wanted.  He was... He was an adult, after all.

Blowing her cheeks out, she turned her light off and burrowed into her covers, trying desperately for sleep.

It felt like only a few minutes later when she heard a knock at her door.  "Rose?" She heard the Doctor's voice filter under the door.  She sat up and stared at the door. 

"Yeah?" Was her hoarse reply. 

"Can I come in?" His voice was low and she wasn't sure why.  She gave her ascent and the door flew open.  She jumped a little as he entered the door and threw the door closed again.  In the little bit of light that was filtering under and around the hinges of the door, she could see the outline of him as he took off his tie and shucked his jacket.

"Doctor?" She asked quietly, feeling a little wary of what he was going to do, and also more than a bit excited. 

"What is it, Rose?" he replied nonchalantly, and jumped over her on the bed, knocking her back onto her back and placing his hands on either side of her shoulders.  "Hm?"

"You... Doctor, why all of sudden... I-"

"Hush, Rose," he whispered, pressing his lips to her neck.  She felt her vision blur at the feel of it and she had the suspicion her eyes had crossed.  Her hands crept up into his hair and threaded through the strands, enjoying the soft feel of it.  He hummed his approval and continued to ravish her neck.

At some point, though, she needed him to kiss her.  Very badly.  As in, right now.  She whimpered and pulled him up by his hair and he stared at her, his eyes nearly black, they were so dilated. 

"Kiss me," she breathed, her hands cupping his cheeks gently, fingers teasing into his hair.  "Please."

He braced himself up on one hand and stroked her hair back from her face.  "Rose," was all he said as he leaned down towards her.

And Rose shot awake, sitting up and decidedly bereft of the Doctor.  It was a dream?  A _dream_?  She sighed in frustration.  How was she supposed to look at the Doctor when she'd had a dream like that about him?  The first thought in her mind was 'just go to him', and she thought it was brilliant for a few moments.  She sighed and rubbed her eye with two fingers, trying not to leap out of bed and finish what she'd started in her dream.

She threw herself back onto the bed, sprawled across the whole thing.  She thought for a moment about how to get rid of her frustration.  Chips.  That was what she needed.  TARDIS made chips.  Having fully convinced herself, she stood up and pulled a silk dressing gown over her shorts and vest top, tugging the tie firmly shut.

Checking the time and gathering that the Doctor wouldn't be out and about at one-thirty in the morning.  He usually wasn't, and he wouldn't be in the galley, he'd be in the library, if anything.  She slipped into the hallway and closed her door behind her, in case the Doctor passed it, he'd think she was asleep.

The TARDIS and Rose had a very special bond, and by the time she got to the galley, the chips were already made and steaming at her seat on the table.  A salt shaker sat next to it, and Rose patted the wall. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at the ceiling. 

She sat down and started eating, reading a magazine she'd left on the counter the day before.  It wasn't that the TARDIS understood Rose's frustration when it came to the Doctor, but she felt sympathy for her.  Even though the ship herself knew that the Doctor loved Rose endlessly, there would be no way for Rose to know. 

Rose kept reading, but she struggled to keep her mind off of the dream and anything that it might mean.  She knew she was attached to the Doctor, she knew she _loved_ the Doctor, but she'd never dreamed about him before.  It made her frustrated and feeling more lonely than she ever had before.  It was stupid and pointless, she knew, because the Doctor, the most complicated event in Time and Space, was far too good for her.

She sighed and tried to focus on the makeup tips on the page before her, working so hard to keep on task that she didn't hear the door open and the Doctor enter.  He stood before her, watching as she shifted in her seat, took a bite out of a chip, fidgeted some more, and flipped the page of her glossy magazine. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, afraid if he let them go they'd reach out to touch her.  They always seemed to want to, these hands.  These hands were very, very willing to touch Rose Tyler, as was the rest of him.  She looked frustrated, but he couldn't really put a finger on why. 

She froze in her seat for a moment, feeling a presence above her.  She lifted her eyes slowly and saw the Doctor standing at the seat across from her.  She smiled as though nothing were amiss.  "Want some chips?" She asked, pleased with the fact that her voice came out evenly and calmly.

He flashed her a disarming grin and sat down across from her.  "I thought you'd never ask," he said cheerfully. 

She looked at him for a moment before absent-mindedly flipping a page in her magazine.  He'd taken his jacket off.  She cleared her throat slightly before picking up another chip.

He waited for her to say something, and she didn't, so he spoke again. "Rose, why are you awake?" He leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands.

"Couldn't sleep," she said simply, deciding not to lie about having a nightmare because he'd only ask her what it was about, and she knew she'd stumble over a response for that.

The Doctor furrowed his brows, obviously not believing her.  "Rose, you were falling asleep standing up when I was walking you to your room."

"Y'know when you're too tired to fall asleep?" She shrugged, "Guess it's that."  She didn't mention that she was wide awake out of frustration.

"You seem tense," the Doctor said decidedly, standing and rounding the table.  Before she could object his hands had slid under the collar of her dressing gown and his thumbs were kneading her shoulders.  "Tell me what happened in the hour and a half we were apart."

His voice was almost a low purr, and she couldn't decide when his mood had changed so much, but here it was.  He nudged her forward on the chair to give himself more leverage and she complied, letting him massage deeper into her back.  "Rose?"

"Nothing.  I was alone," she said simply, feeling her frustration level ratchet up as he touched her.  His thumbs slipped under her vest top as well, simple touching of skin on skin driving her simply mad. 

"Were you asleep at all?" The Doctor's hands left her and she bit back a whimper at the loss of his touch.  He straddled the chair behind her, his inner thighs pressing to her outer.  She was only grateful the chairs were big enough to allow this as his hands connected with her lower back this time.  He leaned forwards, his lips brushing her neck.  "Were you dreaming?"

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked.  "Are you just messing with me?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'messing'," the Doctor replied before pressing a very intentional kiss just below her ear.  "If by 'messing', you mean I'm just fooling with you and am exhibiting no real feelings, no I am not.  If my 'messing', you mean the kind of 'messing with', that ends in both parties involved in a bed, than yes, I am messing with you."

Rose felt her eyes roll back in her head as his hands crept to the front of the dressing gown, undoing the knot.  She slid her arms from the sleeves, aiding him.  "And... And what brought all this on?"

"Two years of frustration," the Doctor replied, biting her shoulder gently before nuzzling her neck.  "Two years of frustration and the TARDIS throwing mental images of your dream at me."

She turned so fast she almost collided with his face.  "Why would she do that?"

The Doctor, out of nowhere, groaned.  "Get up, get up, get up."

"Why?" Rose repeated, getting to her feet and facing him. 

Once she was standing, the Doctor scooted the chair back and pulled her back on top of him so that she was straddling his lap.  "She kept telling me I needed to see it, wanted to see it, and I did.  Rose."  He brought shaky hands up to cup her cheeks. 

"Did you eat something funny?" She asked, her hands coming up to rake down his chest.  His head fell back and he let out another throaty groan, his hands dropping from her face to her hips.  Taking advantage of his position, she leaned in and kissed his throat, scooting forward in his lap. 

"No, I didn't, it's just... Seeing that you, seeing that you wanted me, I couldn't... I had to find you, see if it was a fluke, or-"

"It's the first time it's happened," Rose replied as he lifted his head so his eyes met hers.  "But it's always you that I think about... That way, you know, like I need-"

He shifted forward and pressed his mouth to hers, not letting her finish.  He opened his mouth under hers immediately, not letting her out of his grasp, pulling her against him and invading her mouth.  After several minutes of enthusiastic, needy snogging, she pressed against his chest with her palms, and he pulled away from her, watching her gasp for air.

"Rose, I'm very interested to see how that dream of yours ended," the Doctor said softly, standing and bringing her with him, her legs wrapped around his waist.  "Is that alright?"

"Lead on, Time Lord," she purred and he smiled widely at her.

They didn't leave the TARDIS for several days. 


End file.
